


when the cat got more than he bargained for

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is an oblivious idiot, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Paris - Freeform, i haven't written ladynoir in a long while, im proud, look at my children, this is actually not too long, written by S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you're looking to beat him, the standards are set pretty high, Chaton.""Who said I couldn't meet those standards?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love this little dork named Chat

"M'lady, who do you love?"

Ladybug opened her mouth, but only a small breath escaped her pink lips, fogging the cold Parisian winter air.

"Why on earth would your u like to know something like that, Chaton?"

The boy shifted ever so slightly so they were squished closer together on the brink of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug turned pink, and ignored his glance- watching the gentle snow fall over the rooftops.

"Just wanting to know more about my competition," he replied stiffly, winking at her while she brought her knees to her chest.

"I love..."

She hesitated.

He waited.

"I love my mum who can always bake a good cake, my father who can't have a minute without a horrible joke, my house, my city; my best friend who's always there when I need her."

"M'lady, that's sweet and all, but not what I meant and we both know it."

They both stayed silent for a few minutes.

With the wind gently combing through her dark hair and her bright blue eyes gazing into the distance that was the city, and her cheeks flushed, her lips pinched in that cute way they did: Chat thought she looked good enough to model for his father. She looked better than good enough. She was far prettier than any of the girls he'd been forced to work with. She might've been the prettiest girl he'd ever met.

"If you're looking to beat him, the standards are set pretty high, Chaton."

"Who said I couldn't meet those standards?"

She laughed, quietly, but he heard it anyway. His heart fell like he had fallen for her. He turned to look at her again, breathing in her smell- sugar, flowers, and warm cookies; baked with love.

"Anyone else?"

Her tongue slipped and licked her lips, saving them from the chilly night air. It was past midnight; the only time the two of them could have escaped from their homes; and way over their patrol time. It was cold, but Chat didn't want to leave. They didn't talk much, but just sitting next to her was great company for him. He didn't get this kind of company at home. And Nino, as great he was; didn't compare to how he felt when sitting next to his Lady.

"Any... anyone else that I love?" Her breath caught in her throat, and Chat saw her cheeks redden. "No," she gave a little awkward laugh, and Chat fought the urge to kiss her, because, omigod she was so cute; and if he didn't; who was going to, anyway?

"There's no one else you love?"

She turned pink. "What's it to you?"

They were silent for a few more minutes.

Where they were going with this, Chat didn't really know. They had been siting here for almost an hour, speaking whatever came to mind. Well, most of what came to mind. Because what Chat really wanted to say was, "it's only everything to me, m'lady, because you are everything to me- and whoever you love, I can do ten thousand times better than him, and I can show you, right now, prove it to you," and then he would kiss her on the forehead and bring her closer to his chest and stroke her soft hair gently beneath his fingers and-

"Adrien Agreste."

He choked. _"Pardon?!"_

She flushed red to the tips of her ears. "Adri- you know; um the model. Surely you've seen him somewhere. His face is all around Paris." 

Chat squeezed his eyes shut, half dreading half hopefully waiting for the words that came next.

"I love him."

"That's-" he coughed. "Great I- do you... is he a celebrity crush or do you- uh-"

She gave him a apologetic look as if almost to say sorry, and then turned back to face the city. "No- I actually know him quite well personally,"

Not half as well as I know him; he thought dryly. "Why- I mean, what's he got that I- what do you like about him?"

Ladybug laughed like bells and Chat felt his ears twitch in fluster and annoyance.

"He's so kind and funny; and he's always looking out for others. So considerate, and he doesn't laugh when I turn into a blubbering mess in front of him."

"And?" His tail twitched and he kept his eyes straight ahead, not wanting to see her sparkling eyes and the faraway look on her face.

_Dude. You're being jealous of yourself. Stop._

"He doesn't act high and mighty even though he was born into a rich family; and he's never pushy or rude to people he doesn't like. He's so nice, and I just-" she sighed dreamily; and Chat felt sick.

That didn't sound like him at all.

And what did Ladybug think of him? That he was a pushy flirt that had nothing better to do; an annoying partner she had to tolerate because fate had decided it so?

He pouted, feeling sorry and angry at himself, dammit Agreste, could you be any more charming? He snapped his head up and furrowed his brow, and said nothing.

"Chat- are you-" She suddenly burst out laughing. "Are you being jealous, you stupid cat?"

He sulked. "No,"

Ladybug squeezed a little tighter next to him and placed her warm hand on his. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Chat felt his eyebrows twitch.

"Chaton; there was someone I left off the list."

Chat said nothing, bitter cold biting at his skin.

"I love..."

She blushed and looked up at the stars, wind sifting through her hair. Chat felt a lump in his throat.

"I love _you."_

And in the second she had said it, Chat had swept her up and wrapped his arms around her, savouring the sweet look of surprise on her face, and stared her in the eye. 

"Then... Ladybug and that Adrien boy wouldn't mind if I did this, would they?" And before she could reply his warm lips were touching her forehead and his strong arms were around his chest.

And, ladybug realised, blushing and scolding herself, he was a very good forehead kisser.

She turned as red as Nathaniel's hair, and Chat almost smirked because it was the first time he'd made her blush like that, and she looked cute as fuck with her flushed cheeks and her wide doe eyes and her small pinched lips, which was where Chat planned to go next time, if she allowed him. The first time he had made her look like that, and he wasn't going to forget it. 

She blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "No, I don't think they would mind at all,"

And his heart just about burst through his chest with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some lady Noir ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> (chat never made the connection)


End file.
